


The King's Princess

by dolchedeux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Camboy Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Eating out, Excessive Slick, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tit Sucking, camboy!au, daddy/princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolchedeux/pseuds/dolchedeux
Summary: Princess needs to be good if he wants Daddy to serve him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 75
Kudos: 455





	The King's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Baekhyun (Omega) has breasts / boobies / tits / mammary glands and his asshole is also referred as "pussy" multiple times throughout this fic. If this makes you uncomfy, you are within your right to not read this ^^

**_Dae Dae:_ ** _I’ll be back at 9.00pm, Minseok needs more help at the cafe. Want me to get food?_

At the text notification, Baekhyun couldn’t help the smile from blooming across his lips, and neither could he control the heavy flutter in his chest nor the adrenaline that rushed through his veins.

It wasn’t so much the thought of dinner that had him excited, no. Rather it was the fact that Jongdae, his roommate-slash-best friend, would be returning late.

A whole _hour_ late.

Quickly typing out a response _(‘yeah, sure! I’ll have what you’re having’),_ Baekhyun tossed his phone aside before leaping out of his bed, giving the apartment yet another once over. Though Jongdae would return only two and a half hours later, Baekhyun still didn’t wish to receive any other visitors or guests.

After all, the next two and a half hours were sacred.

So no way in hell was Baekhyun allowing anyone to interrupt it. _No way._

It was with that thought that Baekhyun quickly made to run about the apartment; double checking locks and making the curtains were drawn, ensuring that the door was secure and all windows were shut. The speed that presented itself in his actions was, of course, due to the excitement steadily saturating his veins, but it was also partly due to the steady ticking of the clock.

_5.26pm._

_Four more minutes._

Feeling his chest tighten, Baekhyun quickly hurried back to bed, the excitement taking form in lip bites and shallow breathing. His fingers were trembling as he booted up his laptop, and Baekhyun couldn’t help the huff from leaving his lips nor the agitated fingers from running through his hair as he waited for his laptop to start up.

_Three more minutes._

The finger tapping on his laptop grew steadily stronger as the seconds ticked by, and Baekhyun only whined his frustration when he glanced back to his laptop’s loading bar from the digital clock perched on his bedside table. His laptop was taking much longer than usual to boot up, in fact it was taking _too much ti—_

_Two more minutes._

The login screen faded into place, and Baekhyun rushed to type in his password— 

_The password is incor—_

“Fuck!” The agitation was clearly getting to him, the keys blurring in his rush and fingers trembling in his anxiety. It wasn’t until two more failed login attempts was access granted, and Baekhyun gave yet another desperate glance to the clock and—

_5.29pm._

_One more minute._

With his breathing growing shallower, Baekhyun instantly ran on auto-pilot; pulling up the browser before typing in one letter and—

**_Welcome to KINGLOEY61’s chat room!_ **

_Success._

The sigh that escaped his lips spoke volumes of his relief; and Baekhyun finally had a moment of reprieve from the anxiety— borderline panic, if he were to be honest— that was his companion for the past four minutes.

… Though it didn’t last for long, because—

_“Oh, Princess, you’re here already?”_

—… _yeah._

Feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, Baekhyun only bit on his lip, trailing his fingers across the keyboard. The previous anxiety and excitement was slowly starting to trickle back in, though for a completely different reason this time.

**_BunnyByunnie4 is typing…_ **

Palpitating heart, trembling fingers, stuttered breaths—

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _Yes Daddy_

…

…

…

A smirk. A glint of eyes. A huffed sigh.

_Pleased. Proud._

_“Good boy.”_

* * *

A camshow.

Not just any camshow, either.

… but an _Alpha_ camshow.

They had started becoming popular, a community and an audience found by complete accident and surprise. It had been a project at first, a trial run by one of the most frequented camming sites that truthfully, the project leaders weren’t expecting to reap much out from.

However, with the views steadily increasing and the coins and tokens began pouring in, it was clear to the project leaders (and to the site management committee) that there was indeed a demand for such shows, that there was an audience who was willing to pay for such media— an audience who was _much_ more willing to pay _much_ more for such shows.

… and Baekhyun was one of them.

The committee was most probably run by Alphas and possibly Betas, Baekhyun had deduced after he found out the history of the site. After all, Alphas had a tendency to think that Omegas didn’t find pleasure in porn, hell— some of them probably never even gave a thought as to what Omegas even used to get off, instead focusing entirely on their own demographic and their own needs.

… which shouldn’t be surprising, because, you know… _Alphas._

Though Baekhyun admits that he has to commend them, because for a community that is completely foreign to the world of Omegan pleasures (and _Omegan_ _pleasures_ meaning _‘How do we_ help _get Omegas off?’_ and not _‘How do we get Omegas off?’,_ there’s a difference), they really did their research.

The help that Omegas (or _Baekhyun,_ at least) wish to receive when it comes to getting off is much different from that of Alphas. The media they consume, the way it is portrayed, the way they access it— it’s all different. With Omegas, their main form of porn is mainly written works; novellas with explicit scenes describing soft love-making under the gentle waves of moonlight or entire ten thousand-word fiction detailing nothing but pampered escapades of new apartment christening, a focus on fullness and girth and how the knot would feel massaging the insides of his mounds (both up top and down bottom)—

Basically, y’know, _focusing on the Omega._

With Alphas, however, their main form of porn was… well, _porn._ Videos of Omegas being nothing but absolute cocksluts and dickwhores who grovel at the sight of crusty penises and whine to the heavens when Alphas do nothing but jackhammer into them like some whack drilling machine, all whilst being called variations of the derogatory _‘slut’_ and _‘whore’_ and all that and just—

No.

_Nope, nope, nope._

Baekhyun was not going to subject himself to the sheer disrespect the Alpha-focused porn community had for Omegas, for people of his kind. Much less was he going to get off on it, and he doubts other Omegas will too.

Which was why Baekhyun didn’t have much hope when he clicked on the advertisement three weeks ago. It popped up on his sidebar as he was scrolling through a site, in search of a new drama to binge.

If he was ever asked, Baekhyun would say that it was curiosity. After all, Alpha camshows was completely foreign, both to the porn community and to Baekhyun himself, though he would also admit that it was with prejudice did he enter the chat room.

_‘An Alpha camshow? Please, as if they know anything about pleasing_ _an Omegan audience.’_

… Only for it all to crumble into pieces within the next five minutes.

_… because Baekhyun got wet in four._

He was rather ashamed to admit it, and would even chalk it up to how he hadn’t gotten laid in oh so long, but Baekhyun did in fact felt the first trickles of slick seep into his undergarments, soaking the cotton before sticking uncomfortably to his bottom just barely after the stream started.

… and it only took him five more minutes before he was bare from his head down to his toes, three fingers languidly rubbing against his walls and slick a constant pour from his hole.

… he came two minutes later.

So okay— yeah Baekhyun came like an Omega teenager after getting their first whiff of _Alpha musk_ and squirted over his fingers and sheets like some aphrodisiac-induced porn star, but he can’t deny that he came and he came _so much._

For fuck’s sake, he _squirted._

He remembers how soaked his sheets got, the translucent and thick liquid seeping through the soft blue sheets and ~~possibly~~ _definitely_ staining his mattress. His thighs were an obvious war zone, the insides completely coated in the warm slick and Baekhyun remembers running his fingers through it, something sober him would have turned his nose up at but an action post-orgasm-haze-induced Baekhyun found… _dirty._

Dirty enough to have him pulsing out yet another dollop of slick.

He had whined, fingers catching onto the cream and circling oh so gently, oh so carefully about his rim. The oversensitivity spoke for itself in the trembling of his thighs and the puffy, reddened rim of his ass, and yet…

_“I wanna be in you, baby. Daddy wants to suck your tits and fuck his Princess— fuck you so good you soak Daddy in your pussy juice.”_

_— Good_ God.

…

…

…

… Safe to say, Baekhyun’s long-held prejudices against Alphas and his lack of faith in the porn industry when it comes to catering to Omegan audiences crumbled right then and right there.

~~_… he also came three more times in the next fifty-three minutes, but no one has to know about that._ ~~

* * *

So it’s become a routine.

KINGLOEY61 streams every Wednesday, starting from 6.00pm and lasting an hour. Baekhyun doesn’t know if it was God’s sign telling him that _‘I know what I made and I made Alphas competent in bed, young Omega’,_ or it was simply a pure coincidence, but Wednesdays were his free days.

… and by free days, Baekhyun _means_ free days.

He only had one class in the morning, ending right at noon, and he had the rest of the day off. Aside from that, Jongdae was the busiest on Wednesdays, the other Omega having classes from 8.00am all the way to 4.00pm, then helping his boyfriend out at his cafe till closing.

So Baekhyun was not only free the entire day, but so was the apartment.

… which meant that he didn’t have to worry about an exhausted roommate tumbling through the door and catching him pumping three fingers in his virgin asshole whilst whining for an Alpha knot he’s only ever seen on a screen.

Pathetic? Yes. But does he care? _Nope._

Hence, with absolutely no reason to worry nor care, Baekhyun was allowed to give all of his attention— undivided and utmost— to the sole screen of his laptop for an hour and a half, starting from 5.30pm.

Which, actually, is a whole half hour before the stated and observed start time of KINGLOEY61’s camshow.

_“Always early, aren’t you Princess? It’s been the third week now.”_

Blushing at the endearment, as well as in embarrassment, Baekhyun simply bit his lip as he straightened his back and repositioned his legs, choosing to sit on his knees with his calves by his sides. It was an almost automatic reaction, the need to be _good_ and to _please,_ the fluttering butterflies in his tummy and swelling of his chest as _Loey’s_ slightly muffled words filtered through the speakers.

(So, yeah, Baekhyun’s got a kink for being pampered and praised, _sue him.)_

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _It’s good to be early, Daddy. Princess doesn’t want to get punished >< _

… Lord knows where Baekhyun even got the courage to add in that last sentence— was it the familiarity and comfort he was feeling with the other, with it being the fifth show he’s been an audience to? Was it the completely domineering and authoritative stance the other was taking, legs spread and sweatpants tight, loose muscle tee leaving nothing to the imagination? Or was it the baby pink ensemble he had on, the little cropped tank and tiny cotton shorts wrapped so snuggly about his chest and ass?

His train of thought was interrupted, however, by a fond chuckle, and Baekhyun immediately sucked on his lower lip. _Loey_ was smiling, his eyes growing soft and head tilted to the side, and the sight would have been cute if the Alpha wasn’t still manspreading, if the Alpha didn’t still have his elbows on his thighs, if the Alpha still didn’t have his shoulders raised.

… _if the Alpha wasn’t still being so… so_ Alpha.

_“That’s right. Daddy only likes good Princesses, Darling. Have you been good? Did you listen to what Daddy said last week?”_

At that, Baekhyun’s breath hitched, though it wasn’t out of panic or fear, but rather out of awaiting acknowledgement, for—

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _Yes Daddy, I’ve been good. I’m wearing what you told me to wear._

… and _Loey’s_ eyes instantly _darkened._

Baekhyun’s breath instantly hitched. The tension had suddenly thickened, and it didn’t help that _Loey_ had shifted his position; back pressing back against the armchair and bare arms coming behind his head, fingers interlocking and head resting against his palms. It was a clear sign of dominance, a position that exuded nothing but power— authoritative, yet, at the same time… _respectful._

Baekhyun had no way to describe the aura that _Loey_ radiates, but it was one that he retained right from the very first show. It exudes dominance, yes, but it was never like the ones emitted by those Alphas in those mainstream, typical porn videos. Where those Alphas gave off _superiority_ and _dictatorship_ and _ownership_ like how Omegas in those same videos whined and begged and pleaded for rancid cock, _Loey_ was entirely different.

He knew his position as a dominant and he knew the level of respect he wanted, yes, but he also respected his audience, his _submissives._ He never called his viewers derogatory names, and he never focused on his own pleasure. Instead, _Loey_ showered his audience, who were all most definitely Omegas, in nothing but praises and coos, _‘Darling’, ‘Sweetheart’, ‘Angel’,_ and Baekhyun’s personal favourite, _‘Princess’_ being the few nicknames, amongst others, he addresses them by.

Also, all of his dirty talk focused entirely on the Omegas’ pleasure, speaking about everything in the Omegas’ point of view. Where _those_ videos had Alphas saying nothing but variations of _“Fucking slutty bitch, look at your pussy crying for my cock, my knot. You’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you? So fucking slutty— a whore, that’s what you are,”_ _Loey,_ on the other hand, groaned and whispered appreciation and praises, focusing only on doing what his audience wants to do, and making them _feel_ as if he was doing everything for them.

_“Tell Daddy baby, tell Daddy what you want, what you need. Daddy will give it to you.”_

_“You’re so beautiful, Princess, so lovely and so gorgeous. You deserve everything my Darling, and Daddy will give it to you.”_

_“Perfect… Perfect perfect perfect. So stunning my Angel, you’re doing so good. C’mon, stay with Daddy just a little longer, okay? We’ll cum together.”_

… and Baekhyun—

Baekhyun felt _pampered._

… and _that_ was what drew Baekhyun in the first time, and it was also the same thing that had him coming back the second, third, fourth, and now, _fifth_ time.

He felt so taken care of, so doted on and adored, and it resulted in him never failing to cum at least three times in one sitting. _Loey_ had such a way with his audience, the intent focus on getting them to cum as well as how he seemed to get off on _their_ getting off… It was different.

It was appreciated.

In fact, it was so appreciated that it had Baekhyun turning up early for the cam shows. The Alpha had reeled him in, so much so that Baekhyun simply could not wait till the clock blinked ‘6.00pm’ before he logged on, and with nothing else to do on his Wednesdays, Baekhyun had made it a point to turn up in the chat room early.

… but the intensity of his orgasms and the desire for more had only served to fuel his punctuality, and before long Baekhyun was turning up thirty minutes early— much earlier than the common five minutes, where most of the viewers would start logging on.

Yet it was by no means a bad thing, however. The twenty five minutes had given Baekhyun quite a bit of alone time with _Loey,_ and whilst he had been quite panicky the first time he logged on so early, it was clear that the other didn’t mind. In fact, the cam Alpha had appreciated it, going so far as to praise Baekhyun and shower him in compliments.

The Alpha’s appreciation extended further too, and with how expressing gratitude can go on for only so long, _Loey_ had decided to steer their conversation into another direction, all while maintaining the standing and boundaries of their relationship.

_“You had a good day today, Baby? Tell Daddy how your day went.”_

_“Have you eaten yet Darling? What did you have?”_

_“Were your project mates not co-operating? Give me their names baby, we’ll sort it out.”_

… and it wasn’t long before it got… more _personal._

_“You must be beautiful, Angel. The prettiest eyes, the cutest smile… stunning.”_

_“I can tell you’re absolutely adorable, heck I could probably hide you in my arms! Imagine if you wear my clothes, you’d drown in them.”_

_“I don’t usually like wearing underwear, Baby, it’s uncomfortable for me. I even sleep naked sometimes, especially when it’s warm out. What about you, Sweetheart? Is Princess the same?”_

… So of course, with the comfort they nurtured and shared with each other coupled with the nature of their relationship, it wasn’t surprising that talks about the _other’s_ clothes and the things they wish to see the other in became common, became _natural._

Which was why Baekhyun was sat perched on his bed, chest pushed out and bottom pushed back, the soft pink cotton stretched across his bare chest and equally soft pink plastered to his bare bottom— a size too small, a colour too innocent.

A Baekhyun too ready.

_“Just two items?”_

Breath hitching. Fingers shaking. Heart pounding.

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _Just two items._

… Repositioned legs. Flexed arms behind a head.

A glimmer. A smirk.

_“Good boy,”_ a lazy blink, _“a very good boy.”_

* * *

They never did anything before 6.00pm. It was an unspoken agreement and a mutual understanding, _Loey’s_ shows (and essentially, _job,_ a.k.a. the thing he is being paid to do) began only at 6.00pm and lasts till 7.00pm.

One hour.

Nothing more, and nothing less.

Which was why their conversations would never go past what was considered flirty, would never dive into ones where either parties would be pushed to the point of needing to take off their clothes and jerk off slash fuck themselves on their fingers. Instead, their conversations were right on the border, the precipice. Flirty and teasing, yes, but at the same time Baekhyun recalls needing to readjust his shorts a couple of times, the damp cotton an uncomfortable sensation against his skin.

It was basically sexting, really, and while it was definitely thrilling— his patience tested by all the blatant teasing and commands to wait, _“Good things come to good boys who wait”—_ it was also equally as frustrating.

It was a whole twenty-five minutes of pure teasing, with _Loey_ making little comments in that deep, husky rumble of his. _“Fuck, Baby, a size smaller? You must look so cute, so good”, “No touching yourself Angel, not your pretty tits or your pretty cock or your pretty pussy. Be patient, Darling'',_ and _“This is what you do to me Baby, Daddy’s already getting hard. Fuck I want to pamper you so much, take care of you and pleasure you”._

Hence why it made perfect sense when the moment the clock blinks 6:02pm, Baekhyun would be leant back against the wall, legs spread and cock stiff, hand rubbing himself through his shorts and the other groping his chest through the fabric.

Like right now.

_“Fuuuuuuuck…”_

Baekhyun would have taken the top and shorts off, but he was an _obedient_ _Princess,_ and obedient little Princesses listen to Daddy.

… and Daddy hasn’t given him permission to take off his clothes just yet.

_“You’re touching yourself, Baby? Fuck, you must look so pretty like that, legs spread and pussy wet, hands on your tits… so_ naughty…”

Immediately the chat box was filled with messages, comments variations of _‘Yes Daddy’s_ and _‘Only for you Daddy’s,_ and it was obvious that _Loey_ was pleased, the smirk and hooded gaze speaking volumes of his satisfaction. The Alpha simply continued rubbing himself through his sweatpants, movements in tandem with his breathing, languid yet controlled.

… and Baekhyun could only squeeze his legs tighter, thighs clamping at the sight.

… because the Alpha knew what he was doing.

His large, rough palm was stroking so slowly, so _teasingly,_ down the length of his cock. The entirety of it was visible through the fabric, the outline stark against the otherwise fitting material, and Baekhyun (as well as all the other Omegas logged onto the chat room) could see how it grew— how it stiffened, how it swelled, how it _fattened._

A big, fat, _Alpha_ _cock._

_Fuck._

_“You teasing yourself, Princess? Pretty fingers on your pretty tits? They must feel so soft, huh?”_ a sigh, a lip bite, a harsher rub on cotton fabric…

_“... Wanna taste you so bad, wanna suck on your tits so bad… You must taste so good, so fucking_ good…”

A whine instantly left his throat, Baekhyun’s head lolling back as he pushed his chest forwards, the stimulation from his palms and fingers falling short when the cotton was there as a barricade. Baekhyun so desperately wanted to rip the top off, his imagination— his want, his _need_ to have those lips around him, those fingers on him, touching and groping and squeezing and _sucking—_ fuck, _anything—_ running wild and running free.

It didn’t help that _Loey_ had his lips parted and tongue peeking out, hooded lids and dilated gaze directed right at the camera. The Alpha then went to swipe his tongue across his lips, giving the plump flesh a faint sheen before sucking the bottom lip back into his mouth.

_“So beautiful, so perfect… Always so perfect.”_

Baekhyun only whined higher, the sound pitched and telling of his need. He could feel just how hard his nipples had gotten, the brown nubs stiff and poking through the thin cotton. He forgot completely about his equally stiff cock, forgoing the pathetic rubs to instead focus entirely on his chest, both palms coming up to squeeze and grope his two mounds.

He pressed his hands against the soft flesh, palms moulding to the give of his breasts as Baekhyun lost himself to the mumbled works and husked syllables. His nipples were perched in between his middle and ring fingers, the digits clamping onto his nubs as he squeezed, teasing— _playing._

_“It must hurt, mustn’t it, Princess? To still have your shirt on.”_

The whispered groan only elicited a whimpered _“yes”,_ Baekhyun’s shut eyes blind to the flurry of messages filling up the chat box. His ears, however, were still open, and despite his mind being nothing but a foggy, hazy mess of lust and want, he could still process the huffed laugh as well as the comment— the _command_ that came after.

_“Take off your shirt Princess. Bare your tits for Daddy.”_

… Baekhyun sobbed in relief.

Scrambling, he quickly pulled the top over his head, the sound of the thin cotton tearing audible (and expected) in his haste.

Yet Baekhyun paid no mind.

After all, the only thing that mattered was the relief. Baekhyun could feel how his chest instantly expanded, lungs ballooning and breasts rising as he took in much needed breaths. He could feel the tension ebbing away, especially with how tightly the one-size-too-small top had wrapped about his chest, and Baekhyun would have taken a moment to revel in it— would have stretched and sighed and groan at how his lungs could expand to their fullest capacity again, but—

_“Have you taken it off, Angel? Good Princesses listen to Daddy, don’t they?”_

Whining. Groping. Squeezing. _Twisting._

_Loey_ was staring so languidly at the camera, large eyes hooded as his palm continued to rub long, hard strokes on the stiffened, fattened shaft. His muscles were flexing, the sinews wrapped about his forearm and bicep and tricep tensing with each pull, and it didn’t help that the loose muscle tee barely did anything to cover the Alpha up.

After all, _Loey_ wasn’t muscular in just his arms, no. It was apparent at first glance that the Alpha took great care of his body, the hard lines a contour on his torso, emphasising just the right angles, the right crooks. The effort he put in the gym was evident in the solid pecs plastered on his chest, in the broad and rounded shoulders sitting atop his collarbones, hell— they were even wrapped around his _neck,_ looking so built and so solid and so _strong_ and just—

_God, Loey_ was just too fucking _hot._

_“Answer me, Baby. Use your words and answer Daddy.”_

Fuck, _Loey_ was staring right at the camera and Baekhyun— the chat box was filled with a flurry of messages, hundreds of replies carrying similar notes of affirmation; _‘Yes Daddy’, ‘I did Daddy, I’ve been a good Princess’,_ and _‘It’s off Daddy, my shirt is off’,_ all of which coming from a variety of usernames and yet—

_“Answer me.”_

…

…

…

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _Yes Daddy._

…

…

…

_“Good Princess. So well-mannered. So obedient.”_

… _Fuck._

The tension in the room instantly skyrocketed, the air stifling, the temperature rising.

_This_ was a change that Baekhyun had never expected, had never even _thought possible,_ and yet—

— _it was happening._

_“Since you removed your shirt, Daddy will remove his okay?”_ The low rumble echoed through the speakers, and Baekhyun waited with bated breath— though his palms remained kneading his tits and fingers continued tugging on his peaks— as _Loey_ slipped the tee over his head.

… and his reaction was the same as every other time.

Baekhyun instantly squeezed his thighs, a pitched whine leaving his throat and head lolling back again, hands moving harsher and fingers even more punishing across his chest. He could feel the lust seeping even deeper into his veins, mixing in with his blood and heating his already heated— his horny, desperate, _needy_ body, and Baekhyun could do nothing but whimper.

… for the Alpha was an outright _God._

An _Adonis._

… and _fuck,_ did Baekhyun want to feel that chest— run his fingers across those carved muscles, splay his palms across and over those shoulders, grip and hold those arms. He wants to feel those solid pecs and carved abs pressed against his own, want to feel the Alpha’s chest as it pushed against his tits, squeezing them, brushing his peaks as _Loey_ pressed against him, the weight grounding and friction delicious and—

— God, he just wants his tits _played._

_“You must look so beautiful Baby, so gorgeous… Titties so pretty and abused. They must be so swollen, fuck— so swollen and so red and so fucking_ fat…”

Baekhyun keened high in his throat, the whines spilling from his lips growing louder the harsher he squeezed his breasts. His back had arched off the wall, curving so beautifully towards the camera and fingers digging into the soft mounds, the want and need and _lust_ heightening and heating, coiling deep in his abdomen and winding winding _winding—_

_“Wanna bury my face in them Baby, have them so full with milk and feed from you, squirt on my face and milk you dry.”_

“— A—Ah…! _Daddy— I— I…!”_

The sound of gushing slick echoed about the room, and Baekhyun only whined— whined and whimpered and _sobbed—_ as he lost himself to the pleasure. It was the mental imagery of the Alpha’s words, the sight of having _Loey’s_ face plastered to his breasts and having him seek out a swollen nipple, tongue curling and teeth nipping, latching onto the flesh. It was the sensation of having the Alpha feed— _Loey_ sucking and _suckling,_ starved and impatient, hungry and desperate for his own milk, for _Baekhyun’s_ milk. The Alpha would grip onto his waist, large palms punishing in the tight grip as he pulled the Omega in at the same time he pushed himself closer, nose and chin digging into the supple flesh, the full breast, the force coaxing and pulling and _demanding_ for milk.

… and he would look up at the Omega, with the same hooded gaze and blown pupils, lips wet and chin sheened, the Alpha messy in _white._

_“You taste so good, Angel. So perfect. So perfect as always.”_

… and Baekhyun would wipe it off, thumb coming up to clean the warm milk off of the Alpha’s chin, arms coming around the Alpha’s shoulders, encasing his head. His fingers would run through his hair, digits stroking through the long strands, brushing them away from his face, and he’d whisper, voice soft and tone light—

“... Princess just wants to be perfect for _you,_ Daddy.”

… and the Alpha— and _Loey_ would smile, a satisfied, a _proud_ smirk settling on his lips. He would be so pleased, so happy and he’d reward Baekhyun, pressing a final kiss on his wet nipple, before pulling himself up. His palms would follow, trailing from his waist to instead cup his tits, the rough calluses heavenly against the tender flesh, and he’d _squeeze._

_“So beautiful, so stunning,”_ he’d breathe, breath fanning against the Omega’s lips, rough thumbs circling the abused nipples. He’d pull out a stuttered cry from Baekhyun, the Omega’s sensitivity reaching its peak. _“So fucking gorgeous.”_

…

…

…

_“The perfect little Omega for me.”_

… and Baekhyun was _gone._

His orgasm was rough, the slick gushing and soaking right through his cotton shorts. Considering how they were a size too small (and how they weren’t that thick) to begin with, the warmth and wetness spread much faster and soaked through much quicker than expected. Baekhyun could feel his slick soaking through his shorts, even as more of it leaked out of his hole.

… _Fuck,_ he came _untouched._

With another pulse blooming in his groin, Baekhyun whimpered as he fluttered his eyes open. His high was still present in the fuzzy outlines of his peripherals, in the disoriented sights and blurs of the computer screen, and Baekhyun only sighed. The sound was nothing more than a whisper, the pleasure and satisfaction audible in the pitch, and he gave his tits one final squeeze before laying them on his chest, soft palms cupping equally as soft skin.

His pussy was still pulsing out slick though, and Baekhyun simply clenched his thighs with each flutter of his hole. The first orgasm had taken away most of the tension and met most of his needs, yes, but it didn’t meet all.

Which was why even though he was so spent; limbs lax and mind hazy, gaze blurry and cock flaccid, lust was still lingering. Its traces were still in his blood, the wants and needs from minutes ago still desperately calling to be met, to be _fed,_ and Baekhyun could only whine when his hole continued to flutter, the muscles begging to be stretched, canal begging to be filled.

It was insane just how _horny_ he gets every Wednesday, truly. 

Blinking his eyes back into focus, Baekhyun took in some much needed breaths as he gazed back to the screen—

_“Fuck Baby...”_

A hissed groan, a tilting back of head, a languid pull.

_“... Look at what you do to me.”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_… Holy fuck._

A twitch was what greeted Baekhyun, both on the screen as well as in the confines of his own shorts.

_Loey’s_ cock was _out._

… and _fuck,_ did Baekhyun _want it._

It was glorious. Encased explicitly in thick lines and swollen veins, the skin a deep shade of ruby and topped off by a clean, neat head, _Loey’s_ cock was a sight to behold. It was obviously thick, if the way the Alpha’s (long, thick, girthy) fingers barely made its way around the give, and how his (big, rough, calloused) palm only spanned a little more than half of the shaft were clue enough.

It was also so clearly heavy, the swollen flesh dipping lower with every returning stroke, the weight a victim to gravity.

… _and it was leaking too._

The sight only prompted Baekhyun to spread his legs, his thighs splitting unconsciously as his breathing began to heave. The pulsing of his abdomen increased in intensity, the pulses pulling out twitches and whines and sobs and cries, and Baekhyun soon found himself with his legs entirely split in front of the camera, fingers trailing along the tiny, tiny, _tiny_ hem of his shorts— the barely-there fabric that barely covered his decency.

It had all been soaked through, the wet fabric a sticky cover for his soaked cock and soaked pussy, yet Baekhyun couldn’t find it in him to mind. The uncomfortable sensation was slowly dwindling away, replaced instead by pleasure— the situation was _filthy,_ and Baekhyun was _dirty,_ and he—

_“Show Daddy your Princess parts, Baby. Show me your pretty little pussy.”_

_— and he was_ naughty.

Giving his cock, the same one that was sticky with cum and slick, the same one swelling with lust and stiffening with need, one final rub, Baekhyun quickly made to work the shorts off.

The relief was like no other, as proved by how much more Baekhyun could stretch his legs, thighs splitting in an unrestrained butterfly. He shuffled about the bed a little, repositioning his limbs as he put himself on display; back curved and groin out, hard cock and wet hole visible for all to see.

Bare. Nude. _Lewd._

_“So pretty— so fucking cute, Princess. You don’t know how much Daddy wants to put his tongue in you— to eat you, to_ fuck _you.”_

… and Baekhyun _felt_ naughty.

The stream was only one-sided, as was with any other camming stream, and Baekhyun was aware of that. However, the gaze that the other, that _Loey_ had on the camera— focused and intense, hungry and lustful— it felt as if he was looking directly at _him._

That he was focusing only on _Baekhyun._ That everything he was saying, everything he was doing, all of it was meant with the goal of _Baekhyun’s_ pleasure in mind.

… and Baekhyun—

_“Do you want that, Angel? Do you want Daddy’s tongue in you? Do you want Daddy’s knot fucking you?”_

…

…

…

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _Yes Daddy, please._

…

…

…

_“Daddy wants that too.”_

— _Baekhyun couldn’t help but think it_ was.

The Alpha then quickened his strokes, the veins of his hand thickening and palm tensing. His fingers had stretched out, broad digits splaying across the give of his length and Baekhyun could tell that the Alpha was getting closer, but wanted to prolong his release.

After all, it was only 6:18pm.

They still had fourty two minutes to go.

With his bottom lip tucked under his front teeth, Baekhyun observed— a whine caught in his throat and eyes fluttering in realisation— that the Alpha’s cock had only gone redder, only grown fatter. The colour was bordering on angry, the flush sprinkled over the Alpha’s chest in as healthy dust, the same shade as _Loey’s_ tongue.

The same tongue resting right at the corner of his lips, peeking out from the flesh.

_“Wanna taste you on my tongue. Wanna bury it in your pussy.”_

A swipe, and then another.

A receding tongue, a biting of lips.

A harsh inhale.

_“Wanna eat your pussy all day every day.”_

_Shit._

He couldn’t take it anymore.

His fingers were still obediently resting on the insides of his thighs, soaked digits fidgeting and trembling as his walls pushed out yet another dollop of slick. It trailed down his bottom, the wet liquid trickling down and glazing the flesh, adding even more wet and warmth to his already caked ass, a sign of readiness and preparation— anticipation and impatience, and if this had been any other day and he was experiencing the same level of need and lust he would have already slipped two of his fingers in.

… but as it turns out, it wasn’t.

… and it wasn’t him who was in control of his own actions.

Instead it was—

_“Tell me Princess. Tell Daddy what you want. Tell Daddy what you want me to do to you.”_

— it was _Daddy._

Breathing hard, Baekhyun didn’t think as he began typing on the keyboard, not paying mind and simply not processing that his fingers, that all _ten_ of his fingers, were coated in his own slick. Desire and the craving for his release, for his pleasure, for his chance to finally have something filling him, to finally have something _fucking him_ taking precedence over everything else.

Daddy will give him what he wants.

He just has to say it.

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _I want Daddy to eat me out._

…

…

…

_“Gladly.”_

…

…

…

_Ask, and you shall receive._

Which was why Baekhyun was now pressed up against the wall, nude body perched directly in front of his laptop and feet planted firmly on the sheets, thighs split open. His pussy was throbbing, the little ring of muscles pulsating around the cream constantly dribbling out and down, staining the sheets and soaking the mattress. A lone touch— a single caress of his middle finger along the rim— was enough to have him keening, the Omega whining and trembling.

… because _fuck,_ did it fucking _burn._

_“Your pussy must be so desperate, huh Baby? So needy… Daddy made you wait, didn’t I? Daddy made you wait too long…”_

Baekhyun only sobbed at that.

He felt each and every word the Alpha was groaning out, the syllables gruff as they seeped through his skin, hoarse as they ground themselves into his being. The heat in the room was becoming much too stifling, with Baekhyun’s breathing only growing shallower and chest growing redder, and Baekhyun had a fleeting thought of how all of the heat must have been generated from him and him alone.

Each shortened breath was accompanied by an elongated whine. Each inch of his thighs spreading was accompanied by a clenching of his hole. Each lip bite was accompanied by a circling— a _tease—_ of his finger against his rim, against his pussy.

He was so needy.

So, so, _so_ needy.

… and _Loey_ offered all help.

_“Touch yourself for me, Baby. Touch your pretty Princess parts and open yourself up for me. Show Daddy your pretty pussy, show Daddy how wet you got.”_

… and Baekhyun abided.

With two fingers immediately reaching down and a mewl high in his throat, Baekhyun finally traced two fingers along his rim— his swollen, fattened, and _soaked_ rim. He hadn’t realised just how wet he had gotten, what with him not being given permission to do so until then, and Baekhyun could only moan once the realisation set in, the sensation of the immense, _fresh_ and _hot_ slick coating his fingers and dribbling from his pussy a pleasant surprise, a welcomed one.

It was so warm, and so, so, _so sensitive,_ something Baekhyun belatedly realised the moment he so much as pressed his fingers right against his hole.

For he _flinched._

It had been too much. The words, the commands, the teasing— it was overwhelming.

To the point where _Baekhyun couldn’t even_ touch _himself._

… and it was _frustrating._

_“Have you touched yourself, Sweetheart? Have you opened yourself up for Daddy?”_

He whined.

A garbled mess of syllables and sobbed words were the only sounds that spilled out of his lips, Baekhyun’s frustration bleeding into panic and fear. It wasn’t simply his own pleasure and satisfaction, his own orgasm that he was reaching for this time, no. It wasn’t only his desire and need to get off, to cum, that drove his actions, that drove his obedience.

It was his desire to _please._

Which was why he was currently panicking, why the tears lining his waterlines and the sob settling in his throat were threatening to bubble over.

… because he _couldn’t._

He couldn’t fulfill _Loey’s_ request, he couldn’t meet his command.

_He couldn’t please Daddy._

… and Baekhyun—

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _I can’t Daddy, I’m too sensitive. My Princess parts hurt._

_— Baekhyun can’t lie._

He waited with bated breath, finger languidly trailing about the perimeter of his hole, never diving in, watching as _Loey’s_ eyes flickered through the messages until—

_“Relax Princess. Daddy said that he would take care of you, didn’t I?”_ a smile, soft in the corners and reassuring in the stretch, _“I want you to close your eyes for me Baby, and don’t peek. I want you to listen to Daddy, and to focus on just my voice. Can you do that Baby?”_

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _Yes Daddy._

_“Good Princess, my pretty Princess. So well-mannered, so obedient._

_“... So perfect.”_

… and Baekhyun abided.

He settled back onto the bed, eyes shut and hips raised as he let the ever familiar grittiness wash over him. It didn’t take him long to understand just what the Alpha was planning to do, what the Alpha was going for, because it became apparent soon enough.

With each sentence, with each word. With each sigh, with each groan. With each flick of the wrist, with each wet, wet, _wet squelch._

_“Imagine Daddy there, Baby. Imagine Daddy there with you.”_

… and it materialised.

For _Loey_ was now there, physically.

He was perched on his knees, the digitalised groans and mumbles fading away to something more solid, more authentic, the laptop fading away and replaced by six feet of pure muscle, of pure dominance.

_“Let Daddy take care of you.”_

… and he dived in.

Baekhyun instantly wailed, the thought of the Alpha’s fat tongue splaying against his swollen, virginal hole, the muscle as soft as it was wide. It would be warm, the heat searing as it rested against the leaking rim, a stopper for the hot yet sweet liquid, a sponge for his pussy juice. He’d then drag his tongue up, the pink muscle a strong caress on his soft skin as it began lapping up the slick, simultaneously cleaning up the Omega as well as feeding, _feasting._

_“You taste so good Princess, so wet and so soaked. Daddy made you wait so long didn’t he?”_

Baekhyun only whined, eyes shut and head thrown back as he lost himself in the pleasure. He had one palm spread on his inner thigh, the thin fingers squeezing the supple flesh, the plump skin spilling between the gaps. It was an effort to ground him, Baekhyun realising just how much he lost himself to the images, to the voice, to the demands, and needing something solid to latch onto— a pinch, a grip, a squeeze— _pain._

“Y—Yes Daddy… Princess waited for so— _so long…”_

_Loey_ would then sharpen his tongue, the muscle coming up to a point as it circles his rim. The touch would be fleeting, nothing more than light brush against the pinkened flesh, the pressure control for the sake of Baekhyun’s sensitivity, something the Omega would appreciate. He’d then reward the Alpha by spreading his thighs even more, legs falling apart to further accommodate the large build of the other, an action acknowledged by him.

Baekhyun would feel the smile against his rim then, the Alpha obviously pleased. The latter would purse his lips then, hooded gaze fixing itself on the Omega’s own; eyes looking past the swollen rim, the stiff cock, the fat tits, instead focusing entirely on the bleary, lust-induced umbers of Baekhyun, before pressing a kiss on his hole.

A reward, a _‘thank you’._

… and Baekhyun’s chest would bloom, palpitations dying and breathing evened out at the realisation that he had pleased the other, that he had been—

_“Good, you’re so good Princess. Looking so absolutely beautiful like that.”_

Those words only pulled out an arch, Baekhyun’s back convexing off the wall as he pushed his hips forward, desperate for more. The tension was rising again, the yearning, the desire to feel more growing and growing, and it was evident in the way nothing but whines and whimpers, cries and sobs spilled from his lips.

… and _Loey_ would understand.

For the Alpha would draw closer once again, sharp nose brushing against the soaked perineum, the hot breath leaving his parted lips fanning so delicately, so deliciously against the wet skin. His plump lips would then follow, chapped flesh a tickle and wet tongue a scratch, pointed and stiff and ready before—

_“— Can’t wait to fucking_ feast _on you.”_

— _pressing right in._

A single wail was pulled out of Baekhyun’s throat, the Omega’s thighs trembling as they burned under his weight, straining as they fought to hold his position. His lips had lifted off the bed, shoulders and head pressing back against the wall and fingers pushing themselves in.

… and _fuck,_ was it _hot._

His muscles had already relaxed, his walls opening up without much restraint, instead welcoming and accommodating the intrusion. It was almost obscene just how willingly his little pussy had opened up, the fluttering of the muscles almost disgustingly eager, yet Baekhyun couldn’t find it in himself to give it a second thought.

It was obvious that he was desperate, and _had been_ desperate to be filled for quite some time now anyway.

His fingers then began circling about the inside, the pads of his index and middle finger tracing the inner perimeter of his hole, the movements working in tandem with the image of _Loey’s_ tongue in his head.

The Alpha would begin to lick; tracing the very tip of his tongue all around the inner lining of Baekhyun’s pussy, soft flesh pressing and caressing and lapping at equally soft ones. His tongue would be so very good too, the muscle a comfort as it nudged the little hole apart, gently coaxing it to spread a little wider with each swirl, needing to prepare it to accommodate something bigger, something _thicker._

_“So tight, Sweetheart. Daddy can’t even put his tongue in, can he?”_ came the groan, Baekhyun feeling the way his muscles cramped up around the intrusion, pussy pulsating.

_“We need to train it, Baby. We need to train your pretty Princess parts to take Daddy’s cock, to take Daddy’s knot.”_

Trickling. Leaking. Dribbling.

… but it would all be caught.

… _caught by Daddy’s tongue._

Daddy would have flattened his tongue, the stiff muscle expanding and softening once its moulded its shape in Baekhyun’s pussy, the hot muscles accommodating the Alpha. He’d then press it up to one of Baekhyun’s walls, resting his tongue there as he hollowed his cheeks, savouring the taste of baby powder scent on his tongue, reveling in the warmth of the coating of slick, the heat comforting, the taste grounding.

The Alpha would stay in that position, on his knees for the Omega, mouth buried in the Omega’s pretty little pussy, serving a purpose nothing other than to pleasure, to _please,_ and Baekhyun _loved it._

It was a sight like no other. To have an Alpha— a dominant, commanding Alpha— be on his knees for him, to be nothing but a tool for his pleasure, someone who willingly and wholeheartedly wished for nothing but _Baekhyun’s_ own pleasure. 

To serve, to dote, to _pamper._

… _and Baekhyun couldn’t get enough of it._

… because he felt it.

He felt like a—

_“Princess. My pretty, pretty Princess.”_

— _he felt like a Princess._

With a whine escaping his lips, Baekhyun began to grind his hips up to his fingers, the slim digits digging deeper and pressing the front of his walls, searching desperately for that specific spot. 

The image in his mind had changed, the relaxed, calm Alpha instead turning abrasive; the languid, soft tongue turning punishing. _Loey_ now had his own palms braced against the insides of Baekhyun’s thighs, fat fingers split apart and digging into the supple skin, the squeeze growing harsher with each passing second. His legs would also be split even further apart, the Alpha forcing them flat down onto the bed, laying Baekhyun out spread eagle using nothing but the hold he had on his thighs, and Baekhyun could only sob at the feeling of being wholly and thoroughly exposed.

_“Open up for me, Baby. Be a good Princess and open up for Daddy.”_

It was with those words that _Loey_ would dive in, mouth slickened and sheened, lips softened by slick and tongue soaked in juice. He’d wrap his lips tightly about the fluttering rim, sealing the pretty entrance shut, before finally thrusting his tongue in.

… and Baekhyun would keen, a choked sob strangled out of him as he’d thrust his hips up, the suddenness of the Alpha’s tongue, the abruptness in which his needs were met— to be filled, to be stuffed, to be eaten and to be feasted on— serving nothing but shock to him.

He’d dig his tongue in, the stiff muscle lapping and licking against his walls, rubbing along the soft skin and groaning at how the sweet slick would collect there. His eyes would roll back, hooded eyes intense as he fixed his gaze on the trembling Omega, peeking past his swollen, soft breasts and into his glazed eyes.

He’d savour the imagery, ingrain the sight to memory.

A blushing, adorable little Omega losing himself to pleasure— losing himself to the _way an Alpha is serving him—_ was truly a sight to behold, a sight to be revered. 

Matted bangs, furrowed brows, misty eyes, splotched cheeks, parted lips. Hunched shoulders, pinkened skin, trembling arms, shaking fingers. Quivering thighs, marked skin, strained muscles—

_“— Daddy Daddy Daddy…! Ple—please~! Princess is so— so close…!”_

… _Fuck,_ did Baekhyun look _debauched._

… and _Loey—_

_— Loey wants to see him_ lose it.

… and it wouldn’t take long.

Harsh licking. Slick eating. Pussy suckling.

The Alpha would suckle on the tight cunt, tongue wrapping about the generous slick, coating and collecting before drawing back into his mouth. He’d lick about his own then, let his tongue coat and smother and bathe his teeth and gums and cheeks in the Omega’s pussy juice, savouring the taste and groaning as it settled on his taste buds, before diving back in for more.

He’d moan and groan, Baekhyun’s cries and whines music to his ears, the desperate sobs for _“Daddy please! Baby’s close— Baby’s_ so _close!”_ and _“So good Daddy—_ So good!” ringing so loudly, echoing harshly. He’d suck his cheeks in, lips suctioning about the tight pussy as he digs and digs and digs— tongue dragging and licking and suckling and lips sucking and hollowing and tightening and throat moaning and groaning and growling until—

_“A—Ah! D—Daddy!”_

— Until sprays and streams and smears.

… until Baekhyun _squirts._

The hot slick would bathe his tongue, shower his chin and splatter over his face. It’d stream out of Baekhyun in consistent spurts, hot streams of fresh pussy juice flooding the Alpha’s mouth, the copious slick sheening his lips, coating his chin, and _Loey—_

_“... You taste so good, Princess. Pussy so pretty and juice so sweet,”_ a sigh, followed by sucks and swallows. Baekhyun would keen then, pretty pussy fluttering open as the thought— as the mental imagery of _Loey_ swallowing around his tongue, the fresh hot slick— _his_ fresh hot slick soaking into the soft pink flesh, the Alpha _drinking_ it down…

_“What did Daddy do to deserve you, Angel?”_

A whine. A whimper. A sob.

… splitting thighs, an arched back, a fluttering hole.

_“... E—Everything, Daddy…_

_“..._ Everything…”

… and _Loey_ would smile, the corners of his drenched lips tilting up along the corners, satisfied.

_Proud._

… and he’d reward Baekhyun, pleased and content, his lips wet lips puckering before pressing gentle kisses along the fluttering rim, plump flesh showcasing a performance as they danced about the quivering, the leaking hole. The air would hold to it a calm, a sense of serenity, something probed on by Baekhyun’s post-orgasmic haze, something coaxed by the Alpha’s satisfaction at bringing the other to bliss, and Baekhyun—

— Baekhyun would reward _Loey_ too.

… for the Alpha had been nothing but pliant, nothing but accommodating. Focus solely on Baekhyun, intent and purpose screaming in the bruises on his thighs, in the scorching, yet comforting warmth of his hole, in the slickened sheen coating his lips, chin, and neck.

… in the appeased smile, in the gratified glint in his eyes.

It became clear then, what _Loey_ had wanted from the start, what _Loey_ had intended to do— and _accomplished_ from the start.

…

…

…

To _serve._

… and serve he did.

Which was why it only seemed fair then to Baekhyun, all lust-induced and justice-centric logic and reasoning pointing this to be the only plausible course of action, and that was—

_“Fuck me, Daddy.”_

_Fingers slipping, palms squeezing._

_Pussy leaking, tits swelling._

_“Fuck Princess’ pussy open with your knot.”_

— _to reward him._

… and who was _Loey_ to decline?

The Alpha instantly shot up, knees shifting off the ground as his weight transferred over to his calves and his palms, limbs flexing and muscles tensing as he pulled himself level with Baekhyun. His arms would be situated right by the latter’s waist, large palms digging into the soft cotton of the sheets and knees resting on the edge of the mattress, torso encasing— enveloping, _swallowing_ the Omega whole.

_“Would you let Daddy fuck you, Princess? Would you really?”_

… and Baekhyun would nod, hooded pupils dilating at the sheer dominance, the absolute command _Loey_ embodied. He’d spread his thighs even further apart, fingers dipping into his swollen hole before tugging along the rim, stretching, teasing, _playing_ with his pussy.

His desperate, desperate, _desperate_ pussy.

“Yes Daddy.” 

An inhale, a whimper.

“Princess wants Daddy to fuck him open, to give him his knot.”

A deeper push, a wider spread.

_“A—And Princess wants Daddy’s cum, Daddy’s seed. Princess will keep it safe and warm, locked in his pretty little pussy, in his pretty little womb.”_

… and _Loey_ wouldn’t wait.

The telltale sound of wet skin ringing from his laptop’s speakers were of enough indication to Baekhyun that the cam show was nearing its climax. It was a sound that he had grown to be familiar with, one that was accompanied by the image of a rough palm furiously rubbing along a gloriously thick, fat shaft, and Baekhyun capitalised on that by weaving it into his imagination, into his fantasy.

_Loey_ would be the same, his own palm coming up to grip his heavy length, thumb swiping along the reddened head, collecting the tell-tale wetness before using it as makeshift lubrication. Baekhyun would watch, eyes glazed and pupils rolling back as the Alpha’s palms continued in their ministrations, moaning at the fat cock standing so stiff, so _hard,_ its heat a delicious comfort, a _tease._

_“You want Daddy’s cock Baby? Want Daddy to fuck you full? Have your little womb swollen with my cum, pussy squirting around my knot?”_

Babbles were the only sounds that followed the Alpha’s groaned whispers, Baekhyun’s back arching and features crumpling at the imagery his words conjured up. His fingers would slip out of his little hole then, slickened fingers instead perching right on the perimeter of his rim, palms pulling in opposite directions as he spread his pussy apart, opening— displaying, _showcasing himself._

… and _Loey—_

_“Let Daddy make a home in your pussy.”_

_— would dive right in._

A wail instantly left Baekhyun’s lips, head thrown back and neck stretching as he succumbed to the sensations. His fingers had left their perch on his skin, instead sinking back into his pussy, movements in tandem with _Loey’s_ cock in his mind. He had drilled four fingers in, the slim digits pushing and pressing so deep into his hole as he tried in vain to mimic the depth of the Alpha's cock, the stretch of the Alpha’s knot.

He could feel just how warm and wet he was, fingers squeezed so tight by the softened, abused walls, supple skin soaking in the wet heat, and Baekhyun could only whine when he replaced the form of his fingers with that of _Loey’s cock,_ imagine that it was the Alpha’s length that was being stuffed into his little hole, that it was the Alpha’s knot that was ripping his pussy open.

… and with each push and pull of his fingers did Baekhyun imagine that it was the Alpha’s cock that was fucking him gaping.

_Loey_ wouldn’t hesitate to piston in and out of him, his shaft rubbing so deliciously against his walls and displacing the fresh, hot slick pouring out of his pussy. The characteristic sound of slickened squelches and whined sobs would play in tandem with his thrusts, his cock soaking in the Omega’s pussy juice as the room echoed in Baekhyun’s cries, in his senseless babbles and pitched wails.

… and the sounds would only grow louder, Baekhyun noisier, the thrusts— the fucking _rougher,_ until the pair would be nothing more than a couple entangled in a desperate pursuit for barbaric, crude release.

Baekhyun’s pussy would clench tighter, breath hitching and eye rolling and tongue lolling with each animalistic thrust pumped into him, his lithe body no match for the Alpha’s brutal assaults. He would be nothing more than a ragdoll, a Wolf surrendering to his body’s most primitive desires, his body’s most primitive _purpose—_

… and he’d take it.

He would feel _Loey’s_ cock in his pussy, the fat length spearing past the trivial restraints put up by his walls, the carnal need to please, to fuck, to _breed_ the Omega’s cunt taking precedence, becoming the sole driving force behind his actions. He’d go faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and _deeper,_ the Alpha being nothing more than groans and howls and grunts and huffs, until—

“... D—Daddy…” a sob, trembling hands on shoulders, wet fingers digging into skin. 

“Daddy… your— _your knot…”_

— _until his knot would balloon._

A growl would leave his lips then, the Alpha dissolving in his need, in his lust, thrust growing ever stronger, ever faster, ever _deeper,_ the base of his cock, his knot growing and growing and growing, ballooning and ballooning and ballooning and catching and catching and _catching—_

_“—A—Ah! D—_ Daddy!”

_—_ until he _bursts._

Hot. Thick. _Wet._

Streams of fresh cum would spray out of _Loey’s cock,_ the volume copious in their spurts, a flood in Baekhyun’s pussy, in his womb. They would shower the latter’s walls in white, the seed bathing the soft, abused walls in vulgar innocence, mingling and mixing with the assaulted pussy juice, providing a sense of warmth that brought comfort unlike any other.

For the fluid, for _Daddy’s cum_ was plugged in.

… for Daddy’s cum was _warm and safe._

The mixture would then begin to settle, the warm liquids plugged and resting between relaxing walls and a softening cock, and Baekhyun would sigh.

… because—

_“So good, Baby. Such a good Princess. You made Daddy cum so much, Angel. Daddy’s so happy, so proud of you.”_

_— because he’s been good._

… and he’d flutter his eyes open then, dazed pupils shifting back into focus, mind slowly settling back into reality after the endless minutes in his fantasies.

The laptop screen faded into view, Baekhyun’s bleary gaze fixating on the screen as his chest continued to heave. The familiar heaves and heavy breathing spilled from the speakers, and coupled with the increasingly languid strokes of his cock and the whites splattered about the grey sweatpants, it became clear to Baekhyun that _Loey_ had climaxed himself.

It was clear that the chat was winding down, with the viewer count dropping as _Loey_ started recounting his final words and his signature ending. Words of praise made up the majority of his ending’s vocabulary, and Baekhyun simply watched as the chat slowly started filling up with messages of _‘Goodbye Daddy, Princess will be good!’_ and _‘Till next week Daddy, thank you for today~ Rest well Daddy!’,_ to which _Loey_ simply smiled in acknowledgement at.

Baekhyun then took his time, his own fingers coming up to trail along the wetness of his abused hole, touch feather-light, body much too sensitive for anything more than teasing. His left fingers languidly stroked about his skin, his right perched between his teeth— uncaring and unminding the fact that they were still soaked in his own fluids— as he observed the view count slowly drop to one.

_Just him and Loey._

The Alpha was nothing short of debauched, his up-styled hair now tousled, chest coated with a thin sheen of perspiration, hand and lower abdomen a mess. The volume of raw Alpha cum drenching his sweats was copious, and Baekhyun had a fleeting thought of wanting to dig his tongue into them, soft muscle curling about in his mouth as he whined, wanting to feel and taste _Loey’s_ own juice on his tongue.

… Which prompted yet another pulse from his abdomen, another dollop of sweet Omegan slick leaking from his pussy, mingling in with the obscene puddle situated right below his bottom, seeping into the cotton.

… _fuck,_ he’s going to need a new mattress.

_“Go wash up, Baby. Be a good Princess and clean up for me.”_

An obedient nod, before slickened fingers tapping on a clean keyboard—

_“Oh— and Baby?”_ a pause, a slow stroke of a softening cock.

_“Wear white bunny ears and a white babydoll next week.”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“Daddy wants to fuck you then.”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_BunnyByunnie4:_ ** _Yes Daddy._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_ he might as well get a new wardrobe too.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have no words. I literally wrote this bc I've been reading a few camboy AUs recently but I haven't come across one where the dynamics were reversed (meaning the top is the camboy and the bottom is the one watching), and I've always wanted to read one like that, hence... this. Hahaha. 
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading~ I hope it was alright and that it wasn't too difficult to read! All kudos and comments are appreciated! ^^
> 
> UPDATE!! A wonderful EXO-L read this and drew fanart for it and it's so entirely amazing!! I requested their permission to post a link to their fanart, and you can view it [here on Twitter](https://twitter.com/ByunpuppyB/status/1250514463792549889) and [here on Tumblr](https://alienslikeplants.tumblr.com/post/615481628276473856/park-chanyeol-as-a-hot-alpha-camboy-au-this)! It's so beautiful!! I'm so so so grateful omg this is amazing, and their artwork is even more so!! ^^ Do support them!!!


End file.
